


Dreams into reality

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will sees his deepest desires come true.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Original Character(s), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Other(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Dreams into reality

Hannibal Lecter is at home as Will supposed. He’s also in bed, and he’s not alone as Will had hoped. He’s naked and on top of a beautiful woman who is not Alana Bloom. They are obviously having sex.  
Will knows her from a party where she was with a rich man who she was engaged to. Her name was Elena. So she’s either cheating or has an open relationship. Lecter doesn’t care for conventional morality and Will can’t blame him in this case.  
*  
She is where she is and he’s about to be caught just as he knew. He was hoping to end the confusion caused in him by Lecter, the minor sexuality crisis. He’s straight and yet he’s spying on his foe and checking out his firm ass moving over the gasping woman whose breasts he also yearns to touch.  
”Will,” says Lecter. ”Do you want to join us?”  
”I can’t..” Will stammers. ”I was just..”  
”You got to see what your fantasies desired in the flesh. Did it please you to see what you truly want?”  
”I suppose so.”  
”Kiss me,” says Elena and he does, passionately so.   
”Let’s be free,” Lecter says and mouths his neck.  
Will shivers, and feels Lecter’s erection against his leg.  
There’s no panic only want and heat as he lets Elena lower him to the bed.  
He caresses her and is touched by Hannibal in return.  
Elena’s body is made for such things and he lets her touch his cock, now fully erect.  
She sucks him as he slowy lets Hannibal’s cock into his eager mouth.  
The cannibal sighs and Will is lost in the strange textures of the man’s aroused cock.  
Will knows that he’s free now. Hannibal starts to come apart even as he himself empities into the lovelywoman’s eager mouth.  
Will moves away and lets the stream of come paint his face and mouth with white.  
Elena quickly makes herself come as she smiles at her lovers. Her face is luminous.   
*  
They make love after that with Will on all fours and Hannibal finally inside him, it’s very intense and Elena is carefully sucking him again.   
They move togheter, careful and Will does not doubt what he’s found.

*  
In the morning he notices Elena’s gone like a ghost from his dirty mind, now set free to wander his mind palace forever like an Aphrodite of his dreams.   
”How do you feel?” Hannibal asks. ”Did these pleasures scare you back to conformity?”  
”No. I feel free to leave all such matters behind,” Will says and sighs a little.   
Hannibal kisses him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Will is straight but sexuality is fluid. I mean..what's the problem with that statement? Things change when cannibals meddle.


End file.
